


【好兆头】CA 长矛与软甲（pwp）

by Homo_1720



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_1720/pseuds/Homo_1720
Summary: 《光彩年华》迈尔斯是年轻天使，卡萨诺瓦是恶魔（好兆头的原作里他们都是年轻人呀）





	【好兆头】CA 长矛与软甲（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 双性暗示 产乳

summary：他比恶魔还要堕落，却没有下地狱，克罗利猜是因为撒旦认为他会抢走自己的宝座。

恶魔走上前去的时候，子弹杯里的金快活和周遭的笑声泼洒了一地，混合着若有若无的甜腥气息，来自那个天使手中装着所谓嗅盐的小盒。

恶魔转转金色的眼睛，露出一个笑容，火红的头发在月光下仿佛烈烈燃烧的炬火。天使则在毒品激发的涨潮般的快感里瞳孔放大，像是未注意到蛇的靠近那般，对着重新装满的酒杯伸出手。圆润的指尖和白皙丰腴的手背形成了承装月光的小涡，金色的酒液和银色的月光就这样在他的笑声里叮当作响。

盐和柠檬汁的味道沾染在恶魔的嘴唇上，来自一个色情的天使的吻。他们挤在一个回廊的角落里，始作俑者笑着喝下了一杯调制好的马提尼，咬着那颗橄榄对着恶魔笑着，细白的手腕散发着热气，蹭过了恶魔耳前的蛇形纹身。

“我是菲尔。”天使眨眨眼，轻轻摇晃着帽子上类似兔耳朵的尖角，惹得铃铛和蛇的心脏叮铃作响。

“克罗利，”不合时宜的吻手礼令天使咯咯的笑出声，也许有一部分是因为这个名字，“堕落先生（Mr.Fell）的夜晚我以为会更丰富一些。”

换来的是堕落先生的笑容，甜美的像是蜂蜜，“那这件事就由您来办吧。”

一个上流社会的丰富夜晚，是在烈酒中燃烧的方糖和白色粉末的蓝色烟雾中上升的温度，汗水的咸和冰凉的脚踝，无数的画面像是色块融进夜晚的每一个窗口，包括那个隐约可以在雪白的墙壁上看见黑色翅膀影子的房间。

那是天使的翅膀，此时却无力地轻轻抽搐，过分升高的热度来自恶魔的舌尖。他一动也不能动，却因为血液里澎湃的快感而哼叫出声。他感受到恶魔带着硫磺气味的身体向他贴近，手指抚过上下移动的喉结，施了力企图夹住它，就像是捏住一颗滑动的珍珠。

“你分明比恶魔更堕落，天使，”蛇的金色眼睛牢牢地盯着天使的腰窝，看着汗水一滴滴汇入那个涡中，“为什么你没有堕落为恶魔呢？”被手指进入的感觉让天使猛地打了一个哆嗦，又很快不满足的向后送着身体，催促着克罗利加快速度。“我想想，”红发的恶魔笑着搅动着手指，润滑的香膏和体液发出粘腻的、气泡破碎的声响，麝香和难以言喻的腥甜味道从天使身上散发出来，将这里变成了酒神的祭祀仪式，“你实在是太美丽了，天使，你若是去了地狱，恶魔们都会争相为你戴上红宝石的王冠，撒旦被遗忘在角落里，他们都会渴望分开你的大腿，将自己送进来——再次回到天堂，就像是现在。”

毒品的余波加强了被进入的快感，堕落的天使胡乱的呓语着，扭过身体咬住克罗利的手臂，留下一个湿润的圆形红印，“天堂只在乎…任务…的完成。”他被顶的说不出完整的句子，却笑得很张狂，“没有人…在意我的行为的…亲爱的，所以你只管……卖力就好。（just fuck me harder.）”

该怎样惩罚这个扭动如同男妓的天使？“我记得天使没有性别，先生，”克罗利让他直视自己的金色蛇瞳，“既然如此，你为什么不可以变成女性呢？你有这样适合生育的身体…”恶魔的手指漫不经心的抚过天使柔软的下腹，“拥有一个孩子，你看如何？”

慌乱的天使像是柔软的羔羊一样在克罗利怀里挣动起来，毒品的作用下去了一半，阿兹拉斐尔从未想到过这种情景，一个恶魔的孩子？他感觉自己的胸口开始如即将哺乳的女人那样胀满，鼓起了一个不小的弧度，他这才感到害怕，向前爬了几步却被更牢的锁住。

他听见了蛇的笑声，热乎乎的液体从胀痛的胸口流下，随即被恶魔舔舐的一干二净，冰凉的舌尖追着湿润的痕迹向上，在颤抖的玫瑰花尖上打着转，乳白的奶水涌了出来，打湿了恶魔黑色的羽翼。

像是一场不真实的梦境，梦里有沾满汗水的躯体，黏糊糊的胶着在一起，缠绕着仿佛正在交配的蛇，收紧在床单上的手和洒了一地的白色粉末，太阳溺死在了奶汁里，世界凝成了一块欲望的固体，海与天倒转，身后的恶魔让他变成了被钉住的蝴蝶标本。

“金色的长矛刺穿她的身体…”朗诵圣经中的句子使恶魔唇舌滚烫到近乎流血，他的嘴唇在天使雪白的肩头上张合着，为那殷红的蛇形吻痕添上最后一笔，天使的身体内部像是柔软湿润的蚌肉，正因为被侵入而充血发红。阿兹拉斐尔也像是被圣经里的句段烫到，身体狠狠地抖动了一下，克罗利去摸他的前端，却摸到了一手湿粘的精液。

于是他的手松开了对天使的禁锢，而去揉捏他红肿的乳头，果不其然收获了断断续续的求饶声。像是克罗利已经取得了天堂和地狱战争的胜利。

战争的尾声是过多的精液从阿兹拉斐尔后穴缓缓流出滴淌到雪白的床单上，天使眯着眼昏昏欲睡的享受着冰凉的蛇鳞在后背上摩擦的触感，蛇硕大的脑袋在他的脸颊旁吐着信子。“睡吧我的天使。”蛇在诱惑他，像是哄劝他进入一个永不天亮，也没有天堂的世界。

于是阿兹拉斐尔照做了，他睡的像一只才出生的羊羔。直到第二天正午，他在完全干净的床上醒来，没有鼓胀的乳房也没有黑色的蛇，正因为好友在门外关于他昨夜失踪的抱怨而心生疑惑。这时他看见床头柜上有一个鲜红的，还带着水珠的苹果，仿佛某种不够隐晦的暗示，拙略的调情。

只有阿兹拉斐尔明白这个苹果意味着什么。

  
FIN  



End file.
